Entre un Ángel y un Demonio
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Marinette sabía que luchar contra los sentimientos que tenía por Adrien era un trabajo duro, pero la llegada de su primo le hará las cosas más complicadas... Pues aunque tenga la misma cara que el ángel de París, Felix es un demonio. [3/?]
1. Conociendo al Demonio

_¡Hello!_

_Este es un fic originario de Twitter, pues salió de una conversación super loca y retorcida sobre como sería Felix en la serie, sobre que si Felix es el original, debería ser el verdadero amor de Marinette... y una cosa llevó a la otra y paff... De pronto tomé todas las ideas y las convertí en esto..._

_ Tolivia_Majo _ SteeleGrey18 y _ladynoirfan_

Muchas gracias por trabajar conmigo en esto ;)

Y como siempre, a mi beta que la meto en todas mis locuras ;)

la portada fue hecha exclusivamente para el fic por las manos de Tolivia!

Sin más, les dejo con este fic...

**_Dónde todo puede pasar... _**

_**Y nada a la vez.**_

.

Advertencia1: Puede tener un poco de Ooc Porque no sabíamos bien como sería Felix y fuimos muy ansiosas como para esperar a que lo estrenen :)

Advertencia2: No necesitas ver Felix para leer esto, no tiene spoilers.

Advertencia3: Este fic fue publicado en Wattpad el 4 de Noviembre, no sé porque no lo subí aquí xDD

.

Aquatic~

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Conociendo al Demonio**

* * *

La sala del curso de la señorita Bustier quedó en total silencio, cuando el nuevo alumno se paró frente a ellos. Luego de un par de segundos, los murmullos ocuparon ese espacio.

—Atención, chicos —exclamó la maestra, dando un par de aplausos —. Necesito que sean amables con Félix Agreste, es el primo de Adrien y esperamos que pueda adaptarse al grupo, pese a lo avanzado que está el año —Sonrió cuando escuchó a sus estudiantes corear un animado «Sí» — Bien, Marinette…

La mencionada, que estaba anotando algo en su libreta, levantó la mirada hacia la profesora, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa del primo de Adrien. Decidió pasar de él y dirigirse a su maestra.

—¿Sí? —consultó.

—Como presidenta de la clase, encárgate de que esté al corriente de las actividades, exámenes y de mostrarle el colegio, por favor.

—Claro —dijo animada, poniéndose de pie —. Yo me encargaré.

—Ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheng —indicó Caline—. Puedes pedirle cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias —dijo. Marinette le sonrió, pero algo en su mirada hizo que se sintiera incómoda y se sentara rápidamente. Luego de que Félix pasó a sentarse atrás, en el espacio disponible, ella suspiró aliviada, ¿por qué la hacia sentir intimidada?

Lo dejó ser y continuó con la jornada estudiantil, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso. Guardó sus cosas y tomando su teléfono celular, fue hasta el puesto del nuevo estudiante para ofrecerle su ayuda. Ella se tomaba muy en serio su papel de presidenta de curso.

Él parecía estar en su propio mundo, ignorándola completamente, así que se dio el tiempo de examinarlo. Si no fuera por el detalle de la nariz, casi podría jurar que Adrien y él eran hermanos gemelos ¿Sería algún secreto de la familia Agreste? Se río de su alucinación, llamando la atención del rubio de cabellos aplastados.

—¿Necesitas reírte al lado mío? —preguntó, cerrando su libro.

—El Instituto no le pertenece a nadie en específico, así que, literalmente —movió su dedo índice frente a ella—, puedo reírme donde quiera.

Félix dejó el libro a un lado y apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el escritorio, la observó. Marinette desvió la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el claro escáner que le estaba haciendo el de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un tanto alterada.

—Pensaba que es hora de ir a conocer el instituto, señorita presidenta —Marinette lo volvió a observar. Su mirada verde se veía bastante divertida por la situación, pero ella no iba a dejarse avasallar. Si podía tratar con Chat Noir en medio de batallas, podría con éste en el patio del instituto.

Félix se puso de pie y, con las manos tomadas en sus espaldas, siguió a Marinette por los distintos sectores del colegio, ante la mirada confundida de Adrien. ¿Por qué se sentía intranquilo mientras veía como Marinette, con una sonrisa, le indicaba cada lugar a su primo? ¡Paren! ¿Félix sonrió y estaba haciendo, qué?

Marinette terminó en la puerta que daba a los casilleros con una sonrisa, indicándole que ahí podía dejar sus cosas, además de enseñarle el acceso a los baños. Al terminar el recorrido, le enseñó su teléfono celular.

—¿Me podrías dar tu número de teléfono? —preguntó, causando que el chico sonriera y la acorralara contra la pared, pegando su mano derecha cerca de ella. ¿Por qué sentía eso como un deja vú? Bueno, Ladybug había vivido algo parecido con esa copia hermética de Adrien.

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo, presidenta? —la interrogó y Marinette lo miró fijamente. Realmente había algo en ese chico, porque por más que tuviera ganas de sentirse cohibida por su actuar, otra emoción brotaba de ella. ¿Valentía?

—Aquí parece que es otro el que coquetea —respondió con una sonrisa, sin cortar la conexión visual—. Solo tengo los teléfonos de todos mis compañeros en caso de que surja algo. No te creas tan especial —y cuando le guiñó el ojo, Félix cambió la pose, reemplazando la mano por su brazo para sostenerse la cabeza. Marinette tenía la vía de escape libre, pero no se movió.

—Muy interesante…

—¡Oye! —ambos dejaron de mirarse, para observar como Adrien llegaba a ellos, bastante ¿molesto? No, Adrien no se enojaba— ¡Cuidado, que ella es mi amiga!

—Y pronto, tu prima —respondió Félix sin mirarlo, haciendo que Adrien se detuviera de golpe y mirara a Marinette, confundido.

—¿Qué? —señaló a Marinette— ¡Pero ella no es una Agreste! ¡¿Cómo va a ser mi prima?!

Félix lo miró sin saber si reír o llorar, y Marinette se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inocente? ¡Hasta ella había entendido!

—¿Quién es pariente nuestro? ¿Tom o Sabine?

No muy lejos de ahí, Nino comía palomitas de maíz, observando la escena. Alya se le acercó, confundida. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

—¿Es normal que quiera golpear a Adrien? —preguntó Nino, observando a los tres frente a él. Marinette y Félix, claramente, se estaban aguantando la risa, y Adrien seguía tratando de entender en qué rama de su árbol genealógico, era pariente de Marinette.

—Oye, Adrien —Marinette miró a su amigo—. ¿Por qué no te vas y dejas que me siga fastidiando, tranquilamente?

—¿Eh? —por algún motivo, aquella frase de Marinette lo irritó, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Félix tomó la palabra.

—Yo haré que Marinette entre a la familia —Marinette puso en blanco los ojos al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Adrien y ya venía escuchando otra estupidez de éste…

—¿Vas a adoptarla? —dicho y hecho, cuando Félix lanzó una gran carcajada, Marinette tomó su celular y se puso a ver que había en el mundo de las redes sociales, el parcito ya la estaba aburriendo. ¿Se tardarían mucho?

—¡No! —Félix se acercó a su primo y colocó la mano en su hombro—. Aunque el destino la hizo tu amiga, ella será mi esposa.

—Ah —exclamó Adrien, finalmente entendiendo— ¿Qué?

—No es así… —Félix volteó hacia Marinette esperándola encontrar ahí pero ya no estaba— ¿Marinette? ¡Marinette! —exclamó.

—¡Lo siento, debo irme! —respondió casi en la puerta. La verdad era que, si bien Félix era algo divertido, no podía tolerar a ambos juntos. Un escalofrió la recorrió entera y caminó hacia su casa. Tenía la sensación de que esto recién había comenzado.

…


	2. Juego de Gemelos

.

Recuerden, nada de lo que pasa aquí tiene un justificativo como tal, es un fic comedia xD No esperen logica ;)

.

Besitos!

.

Aquatic

.

24 de Noviembre de 2019

* * *

**Juego de Gemelos**

* * *

Esa mañana, Marinette se había sentido muy rara, y no era porque despertó antes de que sonara su alarma ni porque, como nunca, llegó a tiempo y sin olvidarse nada; sino porque algo dentro de ella le indicaba que ese día iban a tratar de enloquecerla. Y como si hubiera tenido una premonición, vio entrar a los primos Agreste, vistiendo igual, con camisa negra y jean azul. No se notaba la diferencia.

Suspiró. Iba a ser una larga jornada o tal vez…. No.

…

Mansión Agreste. Una hora antes.

—¡Vamos, Adrien! —protestó Felix —¿A poco no quieres comprobar si tus amigos son tan leales como dices?

—No los engañarás —dijo aburrido, mientras ordenaba su bolso.

—Ya los engañé una vez por si no lo recuerdas —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, apoyado contra la repisa de trofeos donde encontró una imagen de Ladybug, aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa —. Y casi me como a tu crush… Es bonita, después de todo —ante aquello, Adrien tomó la fotografía de la mano de su primo y la guardó.

—Ya no tengo un crush por ella —protestó.

—Ahora lo tienes por la presidenta, ¿verdad? —al percatarse de su incomodidad, se cruzó de brazos. Su primo desconocía que aquella chica lo quería, o que en su tiempo lo quiso. Podría divertirse con eso— ¡Ya sé!

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Adrien, ofuscado por la insistencia de su primo.

—¡Si nadie cree que soy Adrien, tomo el tren a Londres hoy mismo y te cuento algo interesante que sé de tu amiga, Marinette! Y si caen…

—Y si caen, nada. No lo harán —respondió decidido, y Felix festejó internamente. Su primo era tan fácil de manejar…

Cuando ambos decidieron que prendas usar, Felix se fue a su habitación mientras Adrien se cambiaba.

—Esto huele a podrido y no son mis quesos —protestó el Kwami de la destrucción, flotando frente a su portador.

—Tranquilo, Plagg —dijo, decidido —. Confío en los chicos… Mínimo, Nino podrá darse cuenta quien soy yo en realidad… ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—No lo sé —dijo el ser oscuro, aburrido —. Sigo teniendo una mala corazonada de todo esto.

…

Y dicho y hecho. Cuando llegaron al colegio, Felix miró divertido a su primo antes de acercarse a Nino. El chico de lentes los miró un par de segundos y cuando Adrien pensó que iba a darse cuenta, realizaron ese juego de manos que habían implementado como saludo, como si realmente fuera él. ¡Se sentía totalmente traicionado por su mejor amigo!

Tras sentir un gran dolor en su pecho por la traición, observó a Chloé entrar al patio del colegio. La chica iba a saludarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino al notar que tanto él como su primo vestían igual. Los miró de arriba a abajo a ambos y, tras negar con su cabeza, se fue de ahí dejando a Adrien con el saludo suspendido en el aire.

Felix se acercó divertido hasta Adrien quien tenía los hombros caídos pues, después de todo, ya tenía al mejor amigo de su primo y a la insoportable de Chloé dándole frutos. Iba a comentarle algo en forma de burla, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba el brazo. Si no mal recordaba era la Pinocho de la sala, por lo que sonrió amablemente como haría Adrien.

—Hoy te noto diferente —ante aquella frase, Adrien sintió algo de esperanza—. Estás mucho más guapo —y aquella esperanza se apagó más rápido que Plagg resistiendo un queso.

—Eh, sí —dijo Felix, incómodo —. Hoy me levanté con el pie derecho.

—¡Y me encanta! —dijo Lila, apegándose más a él.

Ok, si lamentaba lo de Nino y lo de Chloé, esto lo disfrutaba. ¡Podrían ser una buena pareja de villanos! Esperen… No quería a Lila metida en su familia.

—¡Lila! —protestó Adrien, haciendo que ésta lo suelte—. Déjalo en paz.

—¡Eres tan irritable, Felix! —dijo la de ojos verdes, separándose de Felix —. Nos vemos Adrien… —y tras lanzarle un beso, se fue escaleras arriba hacia la sala.

Felix movió los hombros por tener una nueva victoria en su haber, y mientras observaba como la supuesta italiana subía las escaleras, su mirada verde chocó con la celeste de la presidenta de la clase. Era tan divertido molestarla, que estaba ansioso de hacerla caer a ella también. Adrien ante aquello, se adelantó, acercándose a su amiga antes de tiempo.

—¡Marinette! —dijo, con su clásica sonrisa de amabilidad.

—Agreste —respondió, con ambas manos tomadas tras ella, y miró a Felix que también trataba de imitar la sonrisa amable del rubio —… Y Agreste.

—Te noto algo hostil —preguntó Adrien, tratando de acercarse—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —afirmó—, mejor que nunca. Y ustedes ¿A qué juegan?

—¿Viste juego de gemelas? —Marinette afirmó con la cabeza —. Bueno, a eso —la pobre chica tembló en su pose de seriedad ante la escena que vino a su mente tras aquella frase de Adrien, y miró a Felix que, aunque trataba de hacerse el amable, no podía esconder esa mirada desafiante que no tenía problema en reconocer.

—Bien —Marinette sonrió y se acercó a los primos para darles una palmeada en la espalda a cada uno— Buena suerte enloqueciendo a la gente, porque a mí… —los miró a ambos —… no me van a enloquecer.

Y tras aquello, giró sobre sus pies para subir a la sala, dejando a ambos chicos confundidos. ¿En realidad los había descubierto o se estaba haciendo la fuerte?

Como sea, subieron a la sala. Adrien le cedió su asiento a Felix porque no quería sentarse junto a Nino y se fue al último asiento de la sala. La profesora Bustier entró con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Tendrían examen sorpresa!

Sin duda, aquella era una prueba que ambos rubios iban a reprobar con tal de perjudicar al otro.

Cuando las horas de clases terminaron, la profesora sostuvo una conversación seria con ambos primos. Luego de eso, tuvieron que quedarse todo el receso repitiendo la prueba porque más les valía no volver a cometer esa infracción o llamarían a Gabriel Agreste; y lidiar con el sermón de ese personaje, era algo que ninguno de los dos quería.

Tras deshacerse del examen, los chicos bajaron al patio, dispuestos a seguir probando a sus compañeros, pero curiosamente ninguno cayó en aquel juego de primos. Lo único que vieron fue a la chica de coletas, sentada en la escalera, mirándolos muerta de la risa. ¿Qué había hecho?

Felix estaba realmente enojado, pero Adrien ¡Quería ir y llenar de besos a su amiga! Espera ¿qué? Como sea, sacudió su cabeza y le dio alcance a su primo que se disponía a hacerle frente a la presidenta.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Marinette llevó ambas manos a sus rodillas y se adelantó un poco hacia Felix.

—Me río de ustedes.

—Marinette —exclamó Adrien, sorprendido de la osadía de su amiga, pues ella no solía ser así. ¡Juntarse con Felix en los últimos días, había sido una perdición para ella! ¡Tenía que meter a Felix en ese tren, hoy mismo! —¿Qué hiciste?

—Adrien, Adrien —dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa— ¿Sabías que la creación es mi habilidad? —el chico, creyendo que se refería a su talento creativo, afirmó con la cabeza —. Bien, por ese don es que cuando ustedes fueron, yo ya volví —movió ambas manos—. ¿Por qué no giran y se miran las espaldas? —ante la sonrisa, Felix empezó a tratar de revisarse la espalda con ambas manos, encontrando una nota roja que decía la palabra «Demonio» mientras que Adrien, sacó de su espalda un papel que decía «Ángel»

—¡Marinette! —ante el tono de voz grave que sacó Felix de algún lado de su ser, ésta se puso de pie rápidamente, algo asustada, pero cuando el tipo la miró quedó confundida— ¡Eres una pequeña astuta, presidenta! ¡Me encantas!

La de coletas parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Adrien vio la escena y frunciendo el ceño, puso un pie en el escalón para ponerse frente a Marinette.

—Ah no, viejo, consíguete la tuya —y tras terminar de decir la frase, estaba tan sorprendido de ellas como los que lo habían escuchado.

Felix sonrió, divertido.

—Oh, pero ya te lo había dicho, Adrien. Ella no tiene que dejar de ser tu amiga para ser mi esposa —le guiñó el ojo a la chica que aun estaba perturbada por los comentarios de ambos locos que tenía enfrente.

—Ella no… —y no pudo seguir hablando, teniendo que morderse la lengua ante la cara de burla de Felix. ¿qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer?

—Como sea.. —Marinette se abrió paso de Adrien, dándole un suave, pero nada cuidadoso empujón hacia un lado, y se acercó a Felix—. Llámame cuando madurez —y tras guiñarle el ojo, se alejó dejándolo ahora a él, confundido y a Adrien aún más molesto.

—Marinette hizo que todos descubrieran quién era quién, así que debes cumplir tu palabra —dijo Adrien a su primo y éste solo puso sus ojos en blanco. Claro que se iría, pero volvería por más tiempo, sin duda.

…

A la salida, Felix detuvo a Marinette de la muñeca, haciendo que ésta casi le diera otro golpe en medio de la cara. Tenía buenos reflejos para ser tan pequeñita.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo soltándose, por el actuar poco sutil del clon malévolo de Adrien.

—Es que quería despedirme. Hice una apuesta con Adrien y perdí.

—¡Pero solo has estado una semana! —exclamó, sorprendida, porque el que estuviera en su salón le hizo pensar que estaría más tiempo. Al parecer, tenía el mismo problema que Lila y no le gustaba mucho estar en clases.

—Lo sé, preciosa, pero tengo que irme.

—Oh, entonces —respondió, algo pensativa, observando al chico frente a ella, y cuando desvió un poco la mirada, vio a Adrien venir rápidamente hacia ellos. ¿Otra vez su celos de "amigo"? Ya estaba fastidiándola —¿Qué te parece una fiesta de despedida en mi casa?

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos rubios.

—Eso —dijo, ignorando a Adrien —. No puedes irte sin probar las delicias de mis padres.

—¿Eso es una invitación indecente? —preguntó, tratando de acercarse a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Marinette le apresó los dedos con su mano derecha.

—No te pases de listo —Felix soltó un grito mudo y se liberó, sacudiendo sus dedos. A pesar de ser muy bueno en karate, esta chica lo superaba —¿Vienes o no?

—¡Por supuesto! —le dio una palmada en el hombro a Adrien —. Nos vemos primito.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la panadería y cuando entraron Sabine los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Marinette, ¿viniste con amigos hoy?

—¿Amigos? —preguntó, confundida, y al mirar a atrás, notó que Adrien también se había autoinvitado a su casa.

.

* * *

.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por apoyarme!_**

**_Este fic, surgió de Twitter, pasó por Wattpad y no podía faltar aquí xD_**

**_Espero que comprendan que el por qué Mari es Hostil con Adrien, no lo sabrán hasta el final xDD_**

**_Gracias a los reviews! _**

**Zara:** Puede ganar cualquiera, pero creo que ya saben para que lado se tira esto xD

**Tecupi**: Adrien no sabe para donde va la pelota, Marinette lo confunde y Felix no ayuda en su confusión xD Marinette dentro de todo, la esta pasando bien, esta divertida con Felix xDDD ¡gracias por leer!

**manu:** Te he respondido en cada fic donde me has dejado mensaje. No suelo salirme del cuadro original, este fic es mi excepción a la regla, así que solo puedo darte Felix-Marinette

**MeimiCaro**: ;o; ¡Me tienes fe! ¡Yahoo! Que emoción leer eso ;) Y pues, tirarte al lado oscuro por el Felinette xD Bueno, pensemos que Felix era el original interés de Marinette xD

**darkdan-sama**: Sabemos que Adrien no sería tan denso xD Pero es lo divertido de una especie de satira Jajajaj xD Tú sabes como manejo a mis chicos, así que no es raro jajajajja xD ¡Nos leemos!

.

.

.

.

Hasta la próxima!

.

Aquatic!


	3. El Destino del Demonio

¡Mi beta acaba de entregármelo!

Así que les traigo otro capitulo de este fic extraño mezclado con ideas de cuatro personas xD

Le deben quedar como dos o tres capitulos a esto.

Recuerden que no tiene fecha de actualización...

¡Llegan cuando menos se las esperan!

.

Saludos!

.

Aquatic~

* * *

**El Destino del Demonio**

* * *

Aquella era la situación más loca que había vivido en todos esos años. Oh sí, más loca que ponerse un traje ajustado y saltar por los techos de París, atrapando mariposas oscuras.

Realmente no entendía que estaba pasando. Hacía algunos días, precisamente desde que Felix llegó a la escuela, Adrien había estado bastante raro con respecto a ella.

Al principio pensó que era porque creía que Felix iba a molestarla y él, como el chico correcto que era, quería protegerla, pero con el correr de los días se dio cuenta de que no era solo eso. ¿Sería que en realidad sí le gustaba a Adrien? Eso estuvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza hasta que el rubio abrió la boca para volver a encasillarla en la friendzone. «Era la amiga Marinette» y no debía olvidarse de eso.

¡Esa situación la ponía de muy mal humor!

Y ahora, de repente, Felix iba a regresar a Londres. Esa noticia la desalentó un poco, pues no podía negar que él era un condimento interesante en su vida diaria, algo así como su Chat cotidiano, no tan caballero, pero con una chispeza que lo hacía divertido… hasta que se pasaba de la raya y tenía que volvérsela a trazar con su propia mano. Ya le había dado un puñetazo una vez, así que uno más podía venir fácilmente.

En fin, con la pronta despedida del demonio de Londres, decidió ser buena samaritana e invitarlo a comer con su familia antes de que tomara el Startrain hacia su país. Sería un almuerzo simple y liviano entre los cuatro, o mejor dicho, entre los cinco, pues el "Ángel de París" se autoinvitó a comer con ellos.

Y así estaban ahora. El Ángel de París sonreía encantado mientras ayudaba a Sabine a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo, mientras el Demonio de Londres observaba a su primo con el ceño fruncido. Marinette los observaba a los dos, cruzada de brazos. ¿Cuál sería la verdadera rutina de ese par? ¿Siempre se habrían llevado mal? ¿O es que el tiempo y la distancia había hecho estragos en ellos?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Tom. Felix, inmediatamente, se puso de pie, aprovechando que su primo traía los platos en sus manos y no podía moverse rápido.

—Buenas tardes, soy Felix —saludó, extendiendo su mano al hombre frente a él, de forma cortés —. Soy primo de Adrien y compañero de su preciosa hija —al decir eso, Tom frunció el ceño. Felix pensó que había equivocado la estrategia, pero…

—¿Crees que mi hija es preciosa?

—¡Por supuesto! Su hija no solo es preciosa, sino que es muy astuta e inteligente. Es una presidenta muy confiable.

Tom relajó su expresión y, finalmente, estrechó la mano de Felix.

—Este chico me encanta, Marinette —dijo, mirando a su hija —. Deberías quedarte con éste. Tiene la misma cara del anterior, pero a él si le gustas.

—¡Papá! —protestó, mirando roja a Adrien que había dejado caer los tenedores de su mano.

—Oh —exclamó Tom, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca —. Lo siento.

Adrien no dijo nada y solo se agachó a recoger los dos tenedores que se le cayeron, un tanto aturdido. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de él? Levantó la mirada hacia su primo, que parecía ganar el favor de Tom con mucha rapidez, así que decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y volver al ataque con Sabine. A ella la tenía que tener de su lado.

—Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo enjuagar esto?

—Oh, no te preocupes, Adrien —Sabine tomó los tenedores y los dejó en el lavaplatos para entregarle unos nuevos —. Pon estos.

—Gracias, ¿necesita algo más?

—No, cariño, gracias —dijo, palmeándole el hombro con una sonrisa amable. ¡Eso se sentía como si le hubieran puesto una estrellita en medio de la frente! Miró a su primo que hablaba con Tom y parecían que estaban contándose chistes. Frunció el ceño, ¡Él también quería contar chistes! ¡¿Y Marinette también estaba contando chistes?! ¡Eso no era justo!

—Claro, ignoren al gato callejero —susurró, frunciendo los labios mientras colocaba el servicio en su sitio. De pronto, notó que todos se quedaron en silencio así que elevó la mirada y se encontró con que los cuatro se le quedaron viendo. No pudo evitar sentirse totalmente avergonzado.

—¿Quieres saber algo curioso de Adrien, Marinette? —dijo Felix, tras la frase de su primo—. Cuando era chico, a Adrien le gustaba jugar a que era un gato. Mi tía le tenía un disfraz y lo llamaba "Chaton", incluso —se llevó el dedo índice a su mentón —inventaron una canción entre ambos… ¿Cómo era Adrien?

Marinette nunca había visto a Adrien tan enojado como en ese momento y aunque la curiosidad de ver a Adrien vestido de gato era grande, decidió cortar aquello por lo sano.

—¿Por qué mejor no comemos?

—Buena idea —dijo Tom, acercándose a la mesa.

Durante el almuerzo, estuvieron todos muy animados, mientras Felix contaba las grandes aventuras que había vivido en Londres. Ambos progenitores de Marinette estaban muy entusiasmados escuchando los relatos del joven, pero su hija estaba pendiente de Adrien, a quien había visto cabizbajo desde la mención de su madre. Éste se mantenía en silencio y de vez en cuando, metía comida en su camisa. Espera… ¿qué? ¡Seguramente estaba imaginando cosas!

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando su familia se levantó de la mesa con la idea de ir a mostrarle fotos al londinense. En otro tiempo, hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, pero ahora…

—Mamá, papá —los llamó—. Tengo que pasarle unos apuntes a Adrien —el chico miró a su compañera, confundido. ¿Apuntes? —. Regresamos de inmediato —Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien e hizo que la acompañara escaleras arriba. Felix iba a acotar algo, pero al ver la mirada de su primo, se resistió. Quizás se había pasado en nombrar a su tía Emilie.

Adrien terminó de subir a la habitación y Marinette bajó la tapa de la trampilla, confundiéndolo aún más.

—¿Qué apuntes? —preguntó de forma inocente cuando su amiga lo tomó de ambas manos. ¡Le enojaba su actitud, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él! —¿Marinette?

—¿Estás bien? —consultó —. No hay apuntes, solo era una excusa para poder preguntarte si pasó algo. Vi que cambiaste tu semblante después de la mención de tu mamá.

—Ah sí, bueno… —se soltó del agarre de Marinette y se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca —... Es solo que mencionar esas cosas me pone algo sentimental.

—Ya veo —susurró, pero no tardó en dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios —. Así que, ¿Chaton? —comentó divertida —. No te imagino como un gato, ¿puedes ronronear? —bromeó, pero luego se arrepintió. Adrien, lejos de molestarse, también sonrió.

—No sé, ¿por qué no me acicalas y lo averiguas? —respondió, con un movimiento despreocupado de hombros, aunque luego, también se arrepintió de sus palabras. Ambos quedaron sonrojados, mirando en direcciones opuestas.

_¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? _

Marinette se apretó el labio con los dientes, ¿Y si estiraba su mano y probaba? Total, él ya le había dado permiso. ¡No! Se regañó, cerrando los ojos. Ya tenía suficiente con un gato, no necesitaba dos en su vida.

—¿Y por qué te creías un gato? —preguntó, para luego volver a apretar los ojos. ¡Tenía que haber dejado el tema y bajar con sus papás y Felix!

—¿Puedo? —consultó el rubio, señalando el diván. Marinette afirmó y él se sentó—. Cuando era niño quería tener una mascota, pero mi padre nunca me dejó —comentó con una mueca—. Creía que era muy antihigiénico y que probablemente los pelos de los animales se pegaran en sus telas —suspiró—. No podía tener pájaros por mi alergia, así que mi madre, para que no estuviera triste, me trajo un disfraz de gato y me dijo que podíamos jugar que era un gatito… Tenía cuatro o cinco años…

—Eras pequeño…

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa melancólica —. En el futuro, no sé si tendré gatos o perros en mi casa, pero sí tendría un hámster.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —afirmó—. Son tan adorables.

—¡Síi! —acotó Marinette, sumamente encantada —. A mí también me parecen super adorables. Yo también quiero tener uno a futuro.

—Oh, qué coincidencia… —exclamó, aunque en realidad, él ya sabía de eso.

—Sí, quiero uno bonito que se llame…

—¡Marinette!

La chica al verse interrumpida, bajó la cabeza con fastidio. ¿Por qué nadie quería escuchar el nombre que le iba a poner a su hámster?

—¡Llamaron a Felix. Ya vienen por ellos! —completó su madre.

—Oh, ya vamos —volvió a abrir la puerta de la trampilla y le indicó el espacio a Adrien para que pudiera bajar.

—Oh, gracias —dijo, poniéndose de pie para bajar al living con el resto.

—Deberían llevarse unas cositas para comer en el camino —dijo Tom, tomando a ambos primos de sus hombros para que bajaran con él a la panadería.

El robusto hombre les pasó a cada uno una bolsa de papel y empezó a echarles croissants, macarrones y bollos dulces. Adrien y Felix miraron sus bolsas con algo de miedo. ¿Cómo le esconderían eso al estricto Gabriel "hielo" Agreste?

En eso, la campanilla de la panadería sonó.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Sabine a su nuevo cliente, pero se quedó paralizada ante la persona que tenía enfrente.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Felix, acercándose a su madre.

—¡Hola, cariño! —lo saludó con emoción, dándole un abrazo.

—Wow —exclamó Marinette, viendo la escena —. Es idéntica a tu madre.

—Es la hermana gemela de mi madre, Amelie —respondió el rubio, sonriendo ante la mujer que no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo.

—Ahora entiendo varias cosas —comentó.

—Hola —Amelie se separó de su hijo para acercarse a saludar —. Soy Amelie Graham de Vanily —extendió su mano hacia Sabine y ella respondió de igual forma —, la madre de Felix y tía de Adrien. Gracias por haber invitado a mis niños a comer. Espero que se hayan portado bien.

—Fue muy grato pasar tiempo con ellos —respondió Tom —. Son buenos amigos de nuestra hija Marinette —ésta se presentó moviendo tímidamente la mano —. Es una lástima que Felix tenga que irse tan pronto…

Amelie ladeó un poco su cabeza, confundida.

—¿Irse?

—Sí —confirmó Marinette —, eso nos dijo.

Amelie llevó su mano derecha a su boca para ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

—Mi Felix siempre tan bromista —se acercó a su hijo y tras revisarle la bolsa tomo un macarrón —. No nos vamos a ninguna parte, de hecho, venía a buscarlo porque ya encontré un lugar para quedarnos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, emocionado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Adrien.

—Oh sí, querido sobrino —exclamó Amelie, acercándose a Adrien para abrazarlo también—. Somos tan pocos los miembros de esta familia que decidimos venirnos a París para que estemos juntos. ¿Estás feliz?

Adrien solamente sonrió, aunque por dentro no estaba para nada contento de seguir compartiendo con Felix y menos después de la sonrisa victoriosa que le estaba dando.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

.

Tengo tantas historias, tantos borradores de cosas que quiero hacer, que a veces algunas subidas se me olvidan jajajaj .-.

.

karen Agreste /-/ MeimiCaro /-/ manu /-/ noir0 /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Dessirenya /-/ Xiang Li 17 /-/ Fire Odyssey /-/ Tecupi /-/ Neko lila /-/ giby-chan /-/ Jawi1997

¡Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!

Me alegra que les guste esta cosa rara que llamo Fic xD

.

Por si lo notaron, este iba a ser el último capitulo pero le alargamos dos más con la llegada de Amelie xD Por eso que al inicio Marinette explica porqué esta enojada con Adrien jajajaja Ibamos a hacer algo más profundo pero fue como xD Ahhh nah, divirtámonos xD

.

¡Saludos!

.

Aquatic

.

10 de Enero 2020


End file.
